


Love Me Like You Do

by Megamonster



Series: When Dad's Away the Boy's Will Play [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically, Bottom Dean, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Dean, Smut, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Tender Sex, Top Sam, last day, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: It's the final day that the boys can fool around before their dad comes back. Sam figures right when he wakes up they should at least get some loving in until then.





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series is finally done, I couldn't be more happy with how this all turned out. Well more-so happy that I don't have to worry about needing a posting schedule for these fics. Haha. As always, I hope you all enjoy! And I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! (If you don't celebrate, please don't take offense.)

No alarm went off this morning, both brother’s were nestled close together in that one person bed, sleeping soundly. The sun just starting to peek through the windows, birds singing their songs, seems like a beautiful way to begin the summer.

Sam’s eyes flutter open, he yawns and looks upon his brother’s sleeping features. With his defenses down, Dean was relaxed and calm. He smiles to himself, watching his older brother sleep. He was tucked into Sam’s arms, breathing softly.

But soon the moment is taken away once Dean feels someone watching him. His green orbs open, lids hooded and drowsy. He tucks himself closer to Sam, puffs of air ghosting over Sam’s neck. The youngest can tell that Dean was going to fall back asleep, so he just holds him close and allows him to drift once again.

Dean could wrap his arms around Sam all he wanted, because he made some calls and found a Hoodoo guy to fix Sam’s side last night. He lived a few towns over and headed straight over. The youngest had been reluctant of this guy’s practice, but went with it just to make it easier on Dean. The guy mixed together some kind of paste, applied it to a large leaf and wrapped it around Sam’s waste. “This is ridiculous.” Sam said. “Let me know when it starts burning.” The guy informed. Sam gave him a skeptical look and his eyes tweaked at a sensation under the leaf. Just as it burns it instantly cools, the leaf changing color in the area the paste was placed. “Should be done.” He goes to unwrap them. Both the brothers were astounded to see the markings had disappeared, the skin slightly irritated, but clean and smooth. Dean had thanked the guy and paid him extra from the asking price.

As he feels Dean snore against his neck, Sam realizes that this is the last day they can do anything alone. Their father is going to come back at some point today, and they will probably be stuck here for a little while longer as summertime is known to be a bit slow on hunts. Peaking in areas where tourists end up and where most other hunters are located.

Sam knew something was going to have to happen before this all has to end. He rolls over so Dean’s on his back and Sam’s laying his head on his chest. Dean is pretty much asleep at this point and doesn’t care or pay any attention. They hold each other close for what feels like a long time until Sam huffs out a breath. Starts tracing patterns on his brothers stomach with his fingers.

“Sammy, quit it, tryna sleep.” He groggily mumbles. Sam sighs loudly and stops. He waits a while again until he knows that Dean’s asleep for sure and carefully moves down his body. Moving the sheet with him to expose his brother’s nakedness. He crawls between his legs and kisses his inner thighs lightly. Sam keeps a lookout on Dean’s face for anything, nothing. He smiles and moves in closer.

Kissing his balls and all the way up to the tip of his cock. If Dean was able to morph his dreams the other morning, he wonders what he could do to his. Little kitten licks all around the head of Dean’s dick, it twitches a bit and starts to harden. Sam wraps his mouth around the tip, lightly sucking on it.

Dean stirs a bit and whimpers. He settles down and Sam tries to sink as far as he can get. Trying not to gag, but he pulled off once it hit the back of his throat. Making Dean nice and hard. He hears him panting slightly while he sleeps, which seems like a good thing.

Sam sits up and shifts his brother’s legs up and open. He sticks two of his fingers in his own mouth to soak both of them in saliva. Slicking them all the way down to the webbing. Once he was satisfied with how covered they were, he pulled them out with a string a spit connecting them and his mouth.

Moving down to Dean’s entrance, he circles the puckered muscle, making it shine in the morning light. Pushing them both in slowly. Sam avoids Dean’s prostate and just goes for stretching him open. Spreading his fingers until he felt he could add in a third.

He pulls out his fingers and strokes his own cock a few times, drooling down onto the flesh as he does. Sam moves Dean’s thighs over his own so he has a better position to sheath himself deep inside of him. He pokes at the entrance and slowly slides his way in. Sam stopped when he bottomed out and watched Dean’s chest rise and fall. Even while he slept, his face still manages to look like something from a porno magazine his friends had.

Although, who really knew if Dean was really asleep? He was not. Dean had woken just as Sam entered him. Dean was trying his hardest to keep his face lax to make it seem like he was still sleeping. It was becoming difficult with Sam’s hands roaming the plains and grooves his body.

Every touch light and airy, featherly. Killing his façade with a sharp intake of breath. His head rolling back with a tingling sensation each finger leaves on his skin. Goosebumps appearing on his flesh when Sam drags his fingertips down his arms. Sam links his fingers on his right hand with Dean’s left, bringing them up next to Dean’s head. While the other one cups onto Dean’s face, thumb padding over his bottom lip.

Sam smiles down at his brother, the latter opens his eyes and sees this angelic halo glow outlining him. A soft yellow haze created around him, making him look like something God had given him to love. Dean grins softly back at him and pulls him down with his free hand, their lips meeting for the first time that morning. Dean felt Sam’s cock throb from inside of him, which caused him whine in his throat. Sam pulled his hips back and in no rush, thrusting home.

Slow rolls of his hips, his cock rubbing all along the inner walls of Dean’s tight heat. The velvety smooth chasm encasing his hardened member perfectly as he slowly fucks in and out of his brother. Both connected in the heart, soul, mind and now in passion.

Sam releases from Dean’s lips and rests himself on his left arm, right hand still intertwined with Dean’s hand. Biting his bottom lip as he maintains his pace. Dean’s moans were hushed and very unlike his usual loudness. Dean wraps his legs around Sam’s waist, and begins meeting him halfway.

“De, I love you so much, you know that?” Sam groans his question. Now putting all his weight on his right hand to keep Dean’s hips down on the mattress with his left.

“I know.” Dean moans and his body jerks when Sam hits him at that one spot Dean loves most. “Love ya too baby boy.” Sam desperately latches his mouth to his brother’s for a heated kiss. Pouring all his heart into the intimate gesture. Gaining leverage on how he can overpower his brother this way. After all, he did teach him how to kiss so well. “Mmm, Sammy, Imma need you to go a little faster, please?” Sam nods at his request.

Quickening his pace by only a little. He pecks Dean’s lips and leaves other ones on his cheek and down to his neck. Noticing all the marks that were left yesterday, and the ones that were beginning to fade. For some reason, Sam really loved to see him all decorated like that. Like he owned something.

Sam finds a slightly faded mark and bites down on it to bring the color back onto that spot. Dean keens at the sting of teeth on his neck, clenching around Sam’s dick. He finds another one below, biting that one till it turned dark red. Dean’s thighs quivered where they were wrapped around Sam’s body.

Sam was never the one to be possessive over someone, but Dean was the exception. Seeing him marked and all his, creates something entirely new within him. He leaves his neck and lifts his face to stare at Dean. Whose face was contorted into complete and pure bliss.

It’s just the two of them in this moment, if the neighbors complained this whole week, fuck’em. If their dad walks in on them, oh well. They have one another to count on, even right now, in this moment of slow tenderness.

The tell tale signs and sounds of Dean’s impending climax were unfolding. Sam doesn’t understand how Dean could already be nearing the end when he hasn’t touched his cock, and barely brushed his prostate. Sam has a thought, and leans back down to test. Licking the left side of his neck and biting down on the flesh. Dean’s back arches with a high pitched moan.

‘Dean must be one kinky person.’ Sam thinks to himself. A maybe is checked on his mental checklist on the possible “biting kink”. Sam moves faster now, just wanting to feel Dean unravel beneath him. He trails kisses from the spot he bit up and under his earlobe. Licking it until it shines and biting down.

Dean arches his back again, moaning loudly with Sam’s name on his tongue as he spurts untouched between them. Whimper through the aftershocks and the push and pull of Sam’s cock still moving inside.

The youngest loving the tight pulse of Dean’s hole around him, so much so that he uses his index finger on his left hand to stripe over the slit of Dean’s slowly softening cock. Dean clenches his jaw and groans at the over stimulation. Constricting the flesh penetrating his ass. Sam hums an appreciation, moving over to plant his lips on Dean’s.

Dean’s free hand weaves through Sam’s hair, knowing that he might trigger Sam’s orgasm if he were to pull. He waits, waits for the right opportunity. Sam finally lets up on the attack on Dean’s slit and moans in his brother’s mouth when the digits in his hair massage the back of his scalp. Steadily the fingers moved closer together to make a fist, gathering the chestnut hair in between. Tugging lightly while Sam pants harshly over Dean’s plump lips. Hips thrusting faster until he can’t bare to keep holding on.

He came with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, mouth hung open, a groan escaping while he spurt within Dean. White slick clinging to the inner walls coated with spit. Sam slumps down on his brother and waits for his breathing to get under control. Dean wraps his other arm around Sam, rubbing his back calmly.

Dean squeezes the hand still in his left, waiting for Sam’s conformational squeeze. It’s an unspoken promise, once again they will reclaim each other’s bodies intimately, no matter how long it may take this time, they will be reunited in their sinful actions. 

As they lay there, basking in the afterglow, each smiling, the phone rings. Dean sighs, motioning for Sam to get off of him and gets up, walking into the living room.

_ “Hello?”  _ Dean sounded irritated.  _ “Yes sir.” _ Sam heard his brother and already knew it was their dad calling.  _ “Understood.” _ Dean hung up the phone and came back by Sam. “Whelp, dad wants us to meet him at Bobby’s. Get up and dressed, he wants us on the road asap.”

“Ughhh.” He throws his head back pulling the sheet over his head. “Just leave me here.”

“C’mon Sam, you know I can’t do that. Now, let’s go.” Dean yanks the sheet off the bed. “Don’t play any games either.”

“Fiiine!” Sam gets up and dressed, packing his bags that he came with, with the clothes he had. Grabbing the food that they can travel with and throwing the rest out. Dean was rushing Sam the entire time which didn’t make anything better about this.

They managed to leave the apartment with the keys inside for the landlord and out to the Impala. Peeling out of the driveway because John said they had to be over at Bobby’s soon.

  
  


~~~

  
  


The Impala rolls up to their surrogate father’s house. The gravel crunching under the tires. Dean kills the engine and gets out, Sam following behind. Before they got to the steps, they could hear their dad arguing with Bobby.

“What in the hell were you thinkin’?” Bobby asked.

“She had called and said she needed me to help her with something. I didn’t know what to do, and certainly couldn’t bring them with.” John told him.

“I can’t believe you left those boys to chase after some broad!” Bobby boomed.

“It’s not like that!” John retorted.

“Bullshit it ain’t! You’d rather leave your own, full blood kin, for a boy you barely even-” Bobby stops mid sentence when he notices Sam and Dean standing by the living room entryway. He clears his throat, darting his eyes between them and John. “Boys.” John turns around to face his sons.

“Hey Bobby.” Dean says.

“You guys alright?” Sam asks.

“Yea, Sam.” Bobby replies, but with a softer tone.

“Y’boys behave?” John tries to derail the argument.

“Yes sir.” They both answer, a bit confused.

“Good.” John sighs and squints looking at Dean’s colorful neck. “You didn’t party all week did you?” Dean lowers his head. “You’re supposed to look professional when conducting interviews, now you’ll just look like a frat boy borrowing his daddy’s suit. Ridiculous.” He turns and walks back towards the kitchen, muttering to himself. Bobby eyed them both before going to his desk, sighing out a long breath and picking up a lore book.

“Thanks, Sam.” Dean chided. Taking the bag from him and going upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have been reading since the first one, and throughout the series I laid out little clues about somethings. Which should, hopefully, explain why John might have went away in the first fic. If any of you caught on, congrats! If you know, don't tell anyone, tis a secret! Tee-hee.


End file.
